Rotating surgical instruments that mechanically cut, shave, abrade and drill hard or soft tissue are well known in the art and have proven, over time, to be quite useful. Such tools can be used in open or closed surgical procedures to remove affected tissue. Typical rotating instruments used in these procedures include surgical drilling instruments, such as bone drills, and other rotating mechanical cutting and shaving devices, such as morcellators and power shavers.
Conventional power shavers include an inner rotatable drive shaft having an abrading element at a distal end. The drive shaft seats within a central lumen of the shaver housing such that the abrading element is exposed at the distal end. The drive shaft couples to a motor which imparts rotary movement to the shaft. The power shaver mechanically cuts or shaves affected tissue by the direct mechanical contact of the abrading element with the tissue.
One drawback of such devices is that the abrading edge of the instrument must be extremely sharp to enable effective mechanical cutting of the tissue. During the course of the surgical procedure, however, the abrading or cutting edge of the rotating tool tends to dull, thereby decreasing the cutting performance of the tool. When this occurs, the cutting tool must be replaced. The need for frequent replacement of the abrading portion of the device increases the overall time necessary to conduct the surgical procedure while concomitantly increasing the cost of delivering the medical services and in stocking the replacement components for the medical device.
There thus exists a need in the art for rotary surgical devices that are able to provide effective cutting and abrading of tissue while minimizing or eliminating the need to replace selected components, such as the abrading element, of the device. In particular, it would be useful to provide an adapter device to convert such mechanical surgical tools to electrosurgical tools.
The use of mechanical surgical devices can sometimes lead to undesirable bleeding, which must often be controlled using a separate device. It would also be useful to provide a device that enables a mechanical surgical tool to be used in a manner that it can provide a hemostasis effect.